1) Sob a Luz das Estrelas (Portuguese version of Under the starlight)
by Twins of Power
Summary: Falcão do Mar prepara uma surpresa que Adora não esperava.


N/A: Eu não sou dona de NENHUM personagem citado na história. Assim como He-man e She-ra não são de meus.

Essa é a primeira fanfic, que será seguido de ''Um passado esquecido''.

A/N: Reescrito e corrigido os erros ortográficos! Espero que gostem!

* * *

Sob a Luz das Estrelas

Ao começar a anoitecer a vista do por do sol no mar era mais linda do que nunca. Esse acontecimento sempre conseguia surpreender Falcão do Mar, mas hoje essa bela vista tinha um significado especial para ele, pois seria hoje que ele iria pedir a mão de Adora em casamento. Falcão olhou para sua namorada que estava abraçada com ele vendo o por do sol a bordo do Solar Sailor e ao olha-la abriu um sorriso amoroso, ele não conseguia acreditar que já estava com ela á 3 anos e que finalmente iria propor a ela.

Falcão e Adora se encontrara por acaso na floresta e se conheceram quando Falcão a surpreendeu enquanto se perguntava porque ela estaria espionando seu navio. Normalmente ele deixaria o assunto de lado e a soltaria depois de perguntar, mas ela lutou para libertar de seu aperto e conseguiu, essa foi uma coisa que o impressionou. Falcão já se deparou com vários observando o seu navio, homens e mulheres, e ele pensou que essa seria apenas outra espiã, mas assim que ela se virou para ele e seus olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez ele sentiu-se diferente e considerando o olhar dela, embora um tanto assustado por ele a pegar de surpresa também tinha um brilho estranho indicando que ela sentia o mesmo que ele, e Falcão tiha que admitir, ele gostou dela desde o momento em que a viu, mas na época ele não sabia ainda então deixou esse sentimento estranho de lado, porem conforme os dias se passaram desde que a encontrou ele não parou de pensar nela e os sentimentos ficaram mais fortes cada vez que eles se encontravam, o que estava se tornando frequente desde que ele se juntou a rebelião pois toda vez que ele chegava com os suprimentos para os rebeldes ela estava no porto, que foi construído na parte da floresta que tinha contato com o mar. Conforme os meses passaram eles ficaram cada vez mais próximos.

Bem, um ano havia se passado desde que se conheceram e ele tomou coragem para falar com ela sobre o que sentia, e foi em uma parte da floresta que tinha uma vista para o mar, logo depois de revelar a ela o capitão ficou surpreso em saber que ela sentia o mesmo e foi ali, de frente para o mar, que ele a pediu em namoro e eles se beijaram pela primeira vez.

Desde então, nos últimos três anos ele entrou completamente na rebelião, conheceu o irmão e pais de Adora, fez novos amigos, inimigos, perdeu seu navio, mas em seguida ganhou outro e conheceu seu pai a quem ele ainda teria de apresentar a Adora, conseguiu os medalhões em uma aventura a qual ele e Adora tiveram que salvar uma feiticeira... É, ele não tinha o que reclamar sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos 4 anos.

A voz de Swen o tirou de seu devaneio.

''Adora, queira me desculpar, mas vou pegar o capitão emprestado por um minuto.''

Adora deu risada, então disse.

''É claro Swen.'' Ela se vira para Falcão e se ergue a cabeça para o beijar, já que ele é mais alto do que ela.

O beijo durou alguns segundos e logo depois de acabar ele a olhou sorrindo e a soltou, seguindo Swen para dentro da cabine e deixando Adora no convés.

Adora sorriu para o namorado, ela o conhecia bem demais para não notar que algo estava acontecendo, mas como sua cabeça estava na rebelião e quanto tempo eles poderiam ficar sem She-ra, ela não conseguiu descobrir o que era que Falcão estava planejando.

Adora suspirou ao pensar em She-ra e voltou sua atenção para o horizonte. Fazia 3 anos que ela e Falcão namoravam e ela não pode falar para ele sobre seu alter-ego, mas era algo que ela queria desesperadamente dizer.

* * *

''Os preparativos para o jantar desta noite estão prontos, capitão! '' Swen mencionou alegremente uma vez que eles entraram na cabine e fecharam a porta. ''Ainda não posso acreditar! Você vai mesmo propor a ela!''

Falcão deu risada da reação de Swen, mas não era tão engraçado quanto quando ele falou a seus marinheiros pela primeira vez que iria pedir a mão de Adora. E todos o ajudaram a planejar esta noite, eles e Madame Riso, que soube depois que Swen falou para ela seguindo uma ordem de Falcão, e ela ficou muito feliz.

Mas o que surpreendeu mesmo o Falcão foi à reação dos pais de Adora! Em sua ultima visita para Eternia ele foi junto com ela e ficou ao seu lado a maior parte do dia, mas quando ela e Adam saíram para ir a cidade, ele aproveitou a chance de falar com os reis e ele se lembrava muito bem desse dia...

DUAS SEMANAS ANTES.

Falcão encontrou o rei e a rainha no escritório do rei e bateu na porta antes de entrar.

''Entre.'' Ele ouviu o rei falar e quando foi entrar, man-at-arms saiu da sala, parando para dar um aceno para Falcão que retornou o aceno e entrou na sala.

''Majestades...''

''Falcão!'' A rainha exclamou sorrindo fazendo um gesto para ele se sentar. ''Pensei que você estaria com Adora e Adam.''

''Não majestades, eu fiquei pois tinha que perguntar algo a vocês.'' Falcão se sentou e respondeu um pouco nervoso.

Os reis se olharam com expectativa então retornaram sua atenção para Falcão.

''E a pergunta é?'' Randor perguntou com um pequeno sorriso, já tendo uma ideia do que se tratava.

''Senhor, eu tenho cortejado Adora por 3 anos e durante esse tempo me dei conta de que não posso viver sem ela... ''Falcão começou e o quanto mais ele ia falando, mais o rei e a rainha sorriam. ''... e eu vim pedir a sua benção para pedir a mão de sua filha em casamento.''

O rei respirou fundo para recuperar a postura e tentar diminuir um pouco o enorme sorriso, então falou. ''Falcão, eu devo admitir que quando Adora nos contou que você era um pirata, eu fiquei meio duvidoso e pensei que você iria querer ficar com ela na época para ser o príncipe de Eternia, mas vendo como você a protege tanto em Etheria quanto aqui e o quanto o seu namoro e amizade durou, vi que não tinha nenhum mal em você e que você a olhava com amor, e não com prestigio de que esta namorando a princesa de Eternia. Em alguns anos para cá, eu vi que você seria um ótimo príncipe e eu comecei a te considerar como um segundo filho, mesmo tendo demorado para compreender que minha filha não é mais aquele bebe, e sim uma mulher adulta que estava namorando.'' Randor parou dando uma pequena risada. '' Estou feliz com a escolha dela, você tem a minha benção para pedi-la em casamento.''

''Assim como a minha.'' A rainha concordou, então se levantou e foi ate Falcão que também ficou de pé, e o abraçou. ''Bem vindo a família!''

''Sim Falcão, bem vindo a família. Agora vamos falar sobre a parte de que você vai ser um príncipe.'' Randor falou, um pouco mais serio agora, mas ainda feliz.

''Sim senhor.''

''Bem, Adora sempre quando vem para casa recebe aulas tanto da etiqueta da corte quanto sobre a história do planeta, em um resumo geral dos acontecimentos. E acho que é melhor você vir com ela para ter as mesmas aulas que ela assim que você a pedir em casamento.''

''Se eu conseguir eu venho majestade, mas estou sempre viajando pelo planeta por causa dos suprimentos que a rebelião não pode ficar sem.''

''Mas se puder venha, não queremos um dos futuros reis não saiba sobre o planeta que ira governar...''

''Um dos futuros reis? Mas eu e Adora pensávamos que Adam é o herdeiro.''

''A lei diz que o mais velho é o herdeiro no caso normal, mas no caso dos gêmeos o rei tem duas opções, ou colocar o primogênito como herdeiro, ou colocar ambos os gêmeos como herdeiros.'' Marlena revelou a principal regra que os reis devem seguir quando tem filhos.

''E como Adora é a mais velha, por mais que ela esteja muito mais do que pronta para governar, e o reino agora enxerga isso, nós achamos que ela iria querer governar não apenas com o marido ao seu lado, mas com seu irmão que cresceu aqui e sabe um pouco mais sobre Eternia, o que pode ajuda-la.'' Randor falou, olhando seriamente para Falcão.

''Adam e Adora sabem disso?'' Falcão falou uma vez que superou o choque.

''Somente Adam, nós conversamos com ele ontem logo depois do decreto sair para o reino que ambos os gêmeos iriam ser herdeiros. Nós ainda vamos falar com Adora e planejamos falar com ela hoje a noite.'' –A rainha forneceu.

''Vai ser um choque a noticia, eu quero estar junto dela.''

O rei abriu um sorriso e assentiu.

Naquela noite eles falaram com Adora e assim como Falcão falou no escritório do rei, ela ficou chocada, mas conforme eles foram conversando ela foi aceitando que também era a herdeira.

ATUALMENTE.

Falcão havia terminado os detalhes finais e percebeu que estavam perto da ilha. A ilha era a mesma que seu pai estava, mas era no outro lado dela onde Falcão iria propor a Adora. Madame riso já estava lá junto de alguns de seus homens terminando os preparativos para o jantar.

Ao sair para o convés ele percebeu que Adora agora estava sentada na escada olhando para a ilha. Sorrindo, ele se aproximou dela e se sentou colocando o braço em volta de seus ombros e ao mesmo tempo a puxando para ele. Ela se encostou nele de bom grado colocando a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto sentia que ele a abraçava mais forte.

''Falcão...''

''Sim?''

''Essa não foi a ilha que nós caímos depois do primeiro Solar Sailor explodir?''

''A primeira e única.''

''Por que estamos indo para ela?''

''Por que eu tenho uma surpresa para você lá e esta é a única ilha que a horda evita.'' Falcão se levantou e a puxou para ficar de pé com ele.

Adora o olhou com desconfiança, mas se levantou junto.

Os dois saíram do navio e seguiram andando pela praia e depois de se afastarem do navio eles viram algo brilhando mais para perto da floresta, chegando mais perto eles viram uma mesa com dois acentos e velas românticas. Adora olhou para Falcão com admiração e surpresa, e Falcão começou a sorrir. ''Surpresa'' Ele sussurrou.

''Falcão! Isso... isso é maravilhoso!'' Adora falou se aproximando.

''Que bom que você gostou.'' Falcão respondeu puxando a cadeira para ela se sentar.

Logo depois de Adora se sentar, apareceu Vassorito com uma gravata borboleta preta no pescoço e com uma bandeja na mão. Ele esperou Falcão se sentar para começar a falar com um sotaque estranho, que para Adora parecia um sotaque francês, que sua mãe lhe falou uma vez.

''Para o jantar de hoje, temos os melhores pratos que esta ilha já viu.''

O casal deu risada e então o jantar foi servido.

* * *

Uma hora depois do jantar o casal foi passear pela praia de mãos dadas, o clima romântico fez com que eles esquecessem um pouco da guerra que o planeta estava enfrentando.

Ao fazerem uma parada Falcão decidiu que não iria mais esperar então pegou a mão livre de Adora, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele enquanto ele começou a falar.

''Adora, a 4 anos, antes de nós encontrarmos eu não acreditava que iria me apaixonar por alguém... mas isso mudou quando você apareceu, no dia que você espionou meu navio..''

Adora deu um sorriso sem graça e abaixou a cabeça, mas Falcão colocou um dedo em baixo do queixo e a ergueu novamente fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem.

''Durante um tempo eu pensei que era só comigo e você não imagina a minha surpresa de quando você me falou que sentia o mesmo... eu nunca tinha me sentido assim por ninguém antes e percebi que não posso viver sem você.'' Com essa frase ele se abaixou em um joelho e pegou apenas a mão esquerda de Adora, que estava com a mão direita sobre a boca aberta e os olhos cheios de lagrimas enquanto ria, ela não conseguia acreditar! Ele ia pedir ela em casamento do modo que é feito no planeta de sua mãe! Ela respirou fundo para se acalmar, mas não deu certo. A mão livre de Falcão pegava um anel com um diamante no tom dos olhos de Adora e mostrou para ela. ''Princesa Adora Leandra Glenn da casa de Randor.'' Ele começou. ''Você me daria à honra de ser minha esposa?''

Lagrimas de alegria caíram dos olhos de Adora enquanto ela assentia. ''Sim! SIM!'' –Ela observou enquanto ele colocava o anel em seu dedo e assim que ele se levantou ela o beijou e abraçou com força enquanto ele a levantava e girava. ''Eu te amo!'' Ela falou quando eles pararam.

''Eu também te amo.'' Falcão sussurrou em seu ouvido então a puxou para trás para ele poder vê-la. Ela ainda estava chorando, mas com um grande sorriso. Limpando as lagrimas, ele a puxou para mais um beijo e foi interrompido por um barulho, eles afastaram seus rostos e viram Swen, Madame e uma boa parte da tripulação, todos olhando com expectativa.

''Então?'' Madame e Swen perguntaram.

Como resposta ambos sorriram e Adora ergueu a mão esquerda mostrando o anel. ''Estamos noivos. ''

A resposta de todos foi muita felicidade, com Madame indo abraçar Adora enquanto Swen abraçava Falcão e depois se revessaram enquanto a tripulação batia palmas e desejava felicidades ao casal.

* * *

Ao se lembrar onde estavam Falcão colocou o braço na cintura de Adora e falou para a tripulação.

''Se nos derem licença, eu tenho que apresentar Adora a uma pessoa.''

Todos assentiram já sabendo quem era e voltaram para o navio. O navio deu a volta na ilha e parou perto da montanha. Falcão e Adora desembarcaram e foram na direção de uma parede de pedra.

''E quem seria essa pessoa, Falcão?''

Falcão sorriu. ''Meu pai.''

''Pensei que ele tinha desaparecido.''

''Ele estava desaparecido, mas eu o encontrei. Ele esta preso nesta ilha, pois somente o ar encantado dela o mantem vivo.''

''Como você o achou?''

''Depois que o navio explodiu eu cai aqui e encontrei David...''

''David? David Jones? O ratinho?''

''Sim, foi ele quem me levou a meu pai. E foi meu pai quem me deu aquele navio.'' Falcão disse apontando para o Solar Sailor.

''Era dele!''Adora adivinhou.

''Sim.''

Falcão parou quando chegaram a parede de pedra e para a surpresa de Adora, quando ele empurrou uma das pedras e a parede se abriu, revelando ser uma porta. Os dois entraram na caverna.

* * *

Adora se surpreendeu ainda mais quando chagaram aonde o navio havia ficado todos aqueles anos, então viu uma escada que levava ate uma porta. Ao chegarem nesta porta, Falcão chamou por seu pai que depois de uns segundos abriu a porta com um sorriso para o filho.

''Falcão!''

Eles se abraçaram ate que uma voz fina e alta foi ouvida. Olhando para o chão Falcão se abaixou e estendeu a mão para David Jones.

''É bom ver você também David.'' Falcão voltou sua atenção para seu pai e percebeu que ele estava olhando para Adora. Colocando David na mão de seu pai, Falcão foi ao lado de Adora, colocando a mão novamente em sua cintura.

''Pai esta é Adora, líder da rebelião e minha noiva.''

O sorriso de Falcon retornou ao rosto, ainda mais feliz que antes. ''Noiva?'' Quando Falcão assentiu Falcon abraçou o casal.

''Bem vinda à família minha querida!''

''Obrigada''. Adora retornou o sorriso.

''É parabéns! E boa sorte em aturar o Falcão! Ainda me pergunto como você consegue.'' David interrompeu.

Todos deram risada.

''Já marcaram a data do casamento?'' Falcon perguntou.

'' Ainda não, acabei de propor a ela.'' –Falcão respondeu sorrindo.

''Ah sim, então ainda esta muito cedo para ver qualquer coisa.'' Falcon exclamou, mas então ao olhar de novo para Adora ele teve uma sensação estranha de que já havia visto alguém parecido com ela.

''Adora você me parece familiar, será que eu já vi seus pais antes?''

A noiva de seu filho parecia surpresa, mas então disse. ''Acho meio improvável que você tenha visto eles...''

''Por que? Tenho certeza que sim você é muito familiar! De onde seus pais são?''

Adora e Falcão se olharam.

''Meus pais são os reis de Eternia, um planeta de outra galáxia.'' Adora finalmente respondeu.

Falcon pareceu pálido, então sussurrou. ''Eternia? Voc.. você é a filha de Randor?''

''Você conhece meu pai?'' Adora perguntou chocada.

''É uma longa história...''

''Então acho melhor começarmos a ouvir.'' Falcão exclamou.

Falcon respirou fundo e começou devagar, escolhendo não revelar toda historia ainda e pelo olhar que Falcão lhe deu, ele sabia que seu pai não estava contando tudo.

''Eu conheço seu pai desde antes de me casar com a minha esposa e ter Falcão, mas desde que a horda invadiu Etheria eu não falei mais com ele.''

''Por que você esta mantendo algumas partes da história?'' Falcão perguntou depois da história acabar.

''Pois vocês vão descobrir o resto com o tempo.'' Foi a resposta calma.

Vendo que a tensão iria aumentar, Adora mudou o assunto.

''Então... Falcão me disse que você não pode sair desta ilha...''

* * *

Depois de uma hora de conversa eles haviam esquecido aquela tensão e Falcão e Adora estavam a caminho da floresta do sussurro.

''Obrigado.''Falcão falou.

''Pelo que?

''Por mudar de assunto para a tensão não aumentar.'' Ele respondeu abraçando sua nova noiva.

''De nada meu amor, mas sabe, eu acho que nós vamos descobrir essa história logo.'' Adora respondeu retornando o abraço.

''Como?''

Adora se afastou um pouco, um sorriso se formando nos lábios. ''Pois amanhã eu vou para Eternia, e já que eu já vou estar lá...''

''Você vai perguntar a seu pai. '' Falcão completou.

Adora concordou. ''Mas não vamos pensar nisso até amanha, hoje foi um longo e maravilhoso dia e eu pelo menos uma vez quero pensar apenas em nós dois com um tempo.'' Adora disse enquanto encostava a cabeça no ombro do noivo.

Falcão do Mar assentiu e a abraçou um pouco mais apertado.


End file.
